


waiting for the clouds to part

by ich_bin_ein_stern



Series: I Just Really Love Haikyuu!! [4]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Child Abuse, Child Neglect, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Implied/Referenced Suicidal Thoughts, M/M, Panic Attacks, Re-Posted Due To Accidental Deletion, Self-Esteem Issues
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-25
Updated: 2018-11-25
Packaged: 2019-08-29 02:15:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16735101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ich_bin_ein_stern/pseuds/ich_bin_ein_stern
Summary: "He'll be fine," Kageyama states a moment later when the silence carries on longer than he likes. He doesn't know who he's trying to convince at this moment. "He'll be fine. In a couple of weeks, he'll be demanding I toss to him again and again."





	waiting for the clouds to part

**Author's Note:**

> The original post was several months old.  
> I'm glad I kept a copy of the first chapter.
> 
> Please read the tags.

_I felt a raindrop on my nose,_

_And then two, three, four._

_There's a sudden pour,_

_But I still see the light._

_I spare a glance at the sky,_

_And start wondering why,_

_Why is the sun still out,_

_With all this rain falling about?_

* * *

There are a few comments of concern when Hinata doesn't show up for early morning practice on Monday. With everyone still trying to set up the court in their half-awake states, the concerns are brushed to the side with excuses of "he'll show up soon" and "he probably forgot to set his alarm." Kageyama, much like the sleep-deprived Tanaka, shakes his head in disbelief while silently urging Hinata's internal alarm to go off. When half of the practice goes by without a single outburst from Kageyama to counter Hinata's statements or demands of "one more toss!" that's when the older members of the club begin acknowledging the obvious space amongst them. 

"Have you spoken to him since you went home last night?" Suga asks when everyone gathers for a water break. "Maybe a call or text late at night even if you ignored him?"

Kageyama shakes his head. "Nothing like that. I didn't even get one of his stupid, random questions at midnight." And that's concerning part because Hinata has a hard time falling asleep right away and often stays up looking up random facts on his phone before proceeding to shoot him a text with a long-winded question. It's been happening for several nights a week; starting just a few months into the school year. 

Suga bites his lower lip before addressing everyone else. "Does anyone besides Kageyama have Hinata's phone number?"

"Let's not jump to conclusions," Daichi jumps in. "Hinata could have overslept or he could be sick or it could be a family situation. Let's wait and see if he even shows up for school today. We all know that Hinata wouldn't miss practice willingly."

With the captain's words spoken in finality, they return to practice. Even then, the obvious soundless space dominates the court. Kageyama learns to control his kneejerk reaction of tossing to Hinata after another half hour and manages to toss just as sturdy to Tanaka and Asahi. Tanaka and Noya attempt to lighten the atmosphere but aren't as successful as they normally are (because Hinata joins in with his praises). Tsukishima keeps sending glares towards the empty space next to Kageyama.

"If he shows up during class," Suga starts after pulling Kageyama off to the side, "please text me." Kageyama knows Suga is the worrying type and he's just beginning to understand how contagious that worry can be. He nods. No spoken affirmation. When everyone is dressed in their school uniforms, the third-year students bid the first years a 'good day' with promises to 'do better during the afternoon practice.'

Yamaguchi stands next to Kageyama. "Do you think he's okay?" Kageyama can see Tsukishima send him a blank look but the curious tilt of his head is obvious. 

"This is the first practice he's missed. We usually meet up half-way and race here." Running his fingers through his hair, Kageyama sighs. "That dumbass probably forgot to do his laundry on Sunday because he'd rather practice."

Tsukishima snorts. "Like when you forget to do your homework because volleyball is more important to you?"

"Tsukki," Yamaguchi mumbles. "Don't be mean."

But Kageyama doesn't particularly care for Tsukishima's snark this morning. 

"He'll be here," he answers Yamaguchi. "And he'll work twice as hard during practice this afternoon."

* * *

Hinata doesn't show up at all and Kageyama already knows that after-school practice won't be much better than morning practice. Their classmates notice his absence rather loudly. Some even come up to Kageyama with questions on his whereabouts and health and family life. Having no real answers to give, he just shrugs and replies with two or three-word responses.

"Don't know."

"I don't know."

"No one knows."

Kageyama is beginning to hate not knowing. 

* * *

"Hinata won't be at school for the next three days," Coach Ukai states before afternoon-practice starts. "The principal informed me a while ago. He was involved in a pretty bad accident and his mother wants him to stay home and rest for a few days. Until then, we will continue practice as normal. Obviously, I know you guys will feel a little out of sorts but I also know you'll overcome this. Just do your best."

Not commenting on the worried glances of his senpai, Kageyama moves towards the cart of volleyballs. Of course, he feels the tickle of worry in the back of his mind. Coach Ukai didn't give any descriptions of injuries or what sort of accident Hinata was involved in and vague information often leads to overthinking and - he shakes his head and glares at the ball in his hands. 

_("Partners?" Hinata's head is tilted to the side in that inquiring way of his._

_Kageyama nods. "Partners."_

_They confirm it with a fist bump.)_

He squeezes the ball tightly.

_You're a crappy partner_ , he thinks.  _You can't even reply to one text or phone call._

"Let's finish warming up," Suga suggests when no one else moves from their spot. "We need to improve before the training camp. Unless you guys wanna' do dives for the majority of the time we're there?"

"Suga's right," Daichi states immediately. "We're going through drills today. Possibly tomorrow if I catch any of you slacking off." Half-hearted groans follow the half-hearted threat but everyone else starts moving into place; although reluctantly. 

Tanaka is hit in the head with the ball six times because he hesitates (obviously expecting Hinata to appear out of the corner of his eye). Asahi hilariously misses the ball tossed to him halfway into practice and not even Noya's encouragements really boost him from his drooped shoulders and the sour expression on his face. Suga tosses when Kageyama doesn't pay attention, Daichi spikes when Tsukishima looks at where Hinata normally is during practice, and everyone else either misses or is hit or doesn't react much at all.

"Dives," Coach Ukai demands before sighing. "Look. I  _get_  it but this is really ridiculous. I know Hinata isn't here but you shouldn't be reacting this poorly."

Apologies are given.

Dives are done.

Rinse and repeat.

"Kageyama, stay behind for a minute," Daichi calls out before addressing the team as a whole in the club room. "This morning and this afternoon haven't...been up to par but I know we'll do  _better_  tomorrow." He looks at each of them individually. "Unless you like practicing dives?"

Mumbled "no's" follow after and they each file out one-by-one. Kageyama waits outside, looking up at the dark sky with a few stars out, and listens for the distinct jingle of keys and the 'click' of the lock.

"So, no word from Hinata at all today?" Suga starts casually as the three of them walk down the steps. "No upset text or anything? No complaints about being forced to stay home?"

Kageyama shakes his head. It takes him a minute to realize he's walking in-between Suga and Daichi. "No text about being upset about missing practice or complaining about being stuck in bed or anything. I'm supposed to collect his homework in advance and take it to him tomorrow though."

"Oh, that's good," Daichi responds.

_Something's not right._

"You're hiding something." 

He really needs to practice approaching conversations like these instead of just blurting out whatever comes to mind.

"Have you noticed anything off about Hinata last week?" Even he's not distracted enough to miss the avoidance of his question. 

But he stops to think about what he was asked. Hinata has been acting a little strange last week. He's been jumpier than usual - which says a lot - and he avoided touches to his hair by Tanaka and Suga. "Pre-training camp jitters?" He offers. "Probably worried about the English exam next week."

"That's definitely a possibility," Kageyama hears Daichi mumble.

"You think there's something wrong with him?"

Suga quickly wraps an arm around his shoulders. "Let's not jump to conclusions! Hinata will be back in a couple of days and,  _hopefully_ , he can practice."

Kageyama doesn't reply.

* * *

**[Kageyama]:**  dumbass

**[Kageyama]:**  answer ur phone

**[Kageyama]:**  istg

**[Kageyama]:**  r ur hands broken

**[Kageyama]:**  *?

**[Kageyama]:**  ur making everyone worry

**[Kageyama]:**  tanaka-senpai missed a lot of spikes today

**[Kageyama]:**  even the asshole seemed worried

**[Kageyama]:**  i was hit in the head with the ball today

**[Kageyama]:**  twice

**[Kageyama]:**  u better answer the door when i bring you ur hmwrk

**[Kageyama]:**  u owe me for this

**[Kageyama]:**  why arent u answering ur phone?

* * *

Practice the following day is a little better. With the update on Hinata, the team appears overall at ease with playful jibs picking up and hair-ruffling going about. Kageyama gets into an argument with Tsukishima and it feels normal. Usual. Something that everyone expects to see at one point or another. Suga smiles a little brighter and Daichi seems as satisfied as Coach Ukai.

Kageyama dutifully collects Hinata's homework, messages his mom about the dropoff, and sets about taking the homework to Hinata's house after the team is dismissed for the night. He nods 'good-bye' to almost everyone, sends a determined look at Suga after seeing his curious glance, and walks at a sturdy pace towards his destination. Hinata doesn't live close but he doesn't live far. Just on the other side of the large hill -  _"It's practically a mountain, Bakayama!"_ \- in the more rural area of Miyagi. 

**[Kageyama]:**  im bringing u ur hmwrk

**[Kageyama]:**  idc who gets it at the door

**[Kageyama]:**  u just better be @ practice on thursday

**[Kageyama]:**  dont fall behind on ur hmwrk

**[Kageyama]:**  training camp is coming up

He's only been there a few times but Kageyama recognizes the Hinata house as he descends the final minor hill. The lights are off save for the one he recognizes to be Hinata's parents' room. He can barely make out a figure behind dark curtains before the light goes out. Only darkness is seen. The closer he gets to the house, the more unwelcoming it seems.

Normally, the front porch light would be on.

It's not.

Normally, the little water fountain Hinata's mom loves so much would be on.

It's not. 

Normally, there's only one car in the driveway.

There's two. 

Compared to the car Hinata's mom drives, this new car is much more expensive and probably new. Kageyama has no idea what the make and model is - he's not into cars and walking or taking the bus works fine for him right now - but, obviously, someone close to the family comes from a lot of money. Just as he reaches the path that leads up to the front door, said door opens and someone steps out. 

"K-Kageyama?"

_Holy shit._  

Busted lip. Purple and blue (bordering on sickly green-yellow) bruises visible on the neck, temple, and shoulders. Bandages covering a lot of skin that would normally be visible in his tank top. Fingers tapped haphazardly. Body stiff. Hair lying flat. Skin incredibly pale. Hinata looks like a horrifying nightmare. So horrifying that Kageyama's instantly convinced that a single gust of wind could knock the smaller boy over. Wide, surprised eyes stare up at him. Hinata doesn't look happy to see him at all. He doesn't even look comfortable.

Back ridged and one leg clearly favored over the other, Hinata quietly closes the front and stands there. "Uh, hi?"

"What the hell happened to you?" Kageyama hisses. "Did you get in a fight with a rhino? Were you hit by a bus? Did you fall down the stairs?"

"It was an accident," Hinata whispers urgently. "Don't wake my sister, Bakayama. I just put her to bed on the smaller couch."

That statement calms the agitation building up in him.

"What happened to you?"  _Breathe in. Breathe out. Breathe in. Breathe out._  "Can you even walk up the stairs to your bedroom like this?"

Hinata attempts to shrug before wincing. "S'been sleeping on the couch mostly. My mom always makes sure I have clean clothes near me and water so I stay hydrated." He avoids looking into Kageyama's eyes. "I fell down my stairs," he finally offers. "From the top. The doctor said I was lucky enough to not break my neck or any ribs." The laugh he releases after that only serves to piss Kageyama. This isn't a laughing matter.

"What were you doing?"

"Playing a game on my phone," comes the quick response.

Kageyama glances at his bandaged fingers. "Are your fingers broken?"

Hinata snorts softly. "I wouldn't have been able to open the door if they were."

"Then why haven't you been answering any texts or calls?!" Kageyama literally started using the texting feature on his phone because of Hinata (calls are just quicker but Hinata was insistent). He literally learned how to type faster and abbreviate words just to keep up with Hinata's replies. 

"My phone broke in the fall. I need to go get a new one." 

Simple logic. Totally plausible. 

Kageyama resists the urge to glare.

"Whatever," he replies. "Just take your homework so I can leave."

"Oh," Hinata briefly seems crestfallen. "Oh, thanks. Yeah. I'll get as much of it done as I can. Yachi can help me with anything I miss or don't understand." He moves slow. Way to slow. Kageyama feels an inkling of pity for his teammate and friend and walks the extra few steps to hand it to him. "Tell our senpai I'm sorry about missing practice. I'll get back to it as soon as I can."

Huffing, Kageyama crosses his arms over his chest. "Just focus on school work and healing, dumbass. They'll understand."

Hinata's tiny smile eases the concern just a bit.

* * *

It doesn't last long.

Kageyama wakes up several times throughout the night due to nightmares of Hinata falling down a flight of stairs. They all start the same. They're walking together, talking and Hinata's his usual bouncy self, when all of a sudden they're at the top of a large staircase and Hinata's not paying attention and he misses the first step and he's falling, falling, falling - small body smacking against the steps like a paddle ball. 

Every time he lands at the bottom, there's nothing but a pool of blood underneath him and he's not moving, not breathing, and his eyes are vacant. Scary vacant. It's terrifying. In each dream, he's just one moment too late. One step behind. One inch away. He can't prevent the fall. He can't will away the screams or the crunching sound of bones breaking. There's no silence until the body stops falling.

Cold sweats. Clammy hands. Kageyama resigns to a sleepless night. 

* * *

"Did you sleep at all last night?!" Suga asks with wide eyes. "You look like you're about to drop, Kageyama!"

Running his hand through his hair for the umpteenth time since the start of morning practice, Kageyama just shrugs. "Couldn't sleep well last night."

"Why? Did you and Hinata get into another fight?" Noya crosses his arms over his chest. "It's like that with you two. Always getting into silly arguments. You should look to your senpai for examples of good character."

"You can barely pass math," Daichi casually throws out. "Let's not talk about what it means to be a 'good character' when you're struggling to maintain decent grades." Noya's huff followed by the combined laughter of the team lightens Kageyama's mood by a smidgen.

Suga doesn't back away through. "You saw Hinata last night, right? How is he?"

Kageyama looks at his senpai one-by-one. He looks at his fellow - attempting not to roll his eyes at acknowledging them like that - first years and sighs. "That dumbass won't be practicing or playing for a while."

"What?!" Tanaka's scream is heard from across the gym. "How long is a 'while'?!"

With everyone staring at him intently, he finds it hard to gather his thoughts. "He's - you know - hurt."

"His injuries are really that severe?" Daichi asks seriously.

Nodding, Kageyama fiddles with the bottom of his tan, but well-loved, sweater. "He was covered in bruises and he could barely move. He just...looked really bad. I don't even think it's a good idea for him to even come to school tomorrow. He'll be moving too slow and his energy will deplete quicker. He told me he was sleeping on the couch since the accident and his mom has been leaving his clothes to change into."

"Did he tell you what the accident was?" Suga presses softly. 

"He said he fell down the stairs from the top."  _Hinata lying in a pool of his own blood. Hinata not moving. Hinata not breathing._  "He said he was distracted by a game on his phone."

Kageyama ignores the click of Tsukishima's tongue.

"He fell down the stairs?!" Suga looks as horrified as Kageyama felt when he saw Hinata. 

"That's what he said."

All at once, everyone starts talking. Some attempting to talk over others and others discussing when Hinata should even begin to start practicing again. Should he even go to the training camp? Should he even come to school tomorrow? Should they set up schedules to follow him around so he doesn't hurt himself or accidentally gets hurt by others in a rush (lunch or class or when Hinata needs to use the bathroom)? Should they talk to the principle?

"Everyone, settle down!" Daichi demands. "Obviously, Hinata won't be participating for a while. We need to accept this and continue to give our all during practice, practice games, and the training camp around the corner. Hopefully, Hinata will be healed enough to play in the prelims."

"Not being able to would crush his heart," Asahi mumbles. 

Daichi actively ignores the comment by turning towards the court. "With that settled, let's get back to work."

* * *

Hinata's "grand return" causes a lot of commotion Thursday morning at 5 AM. Kageyama knew, in the back of his head, that the bruises on Hinata wouldn't be gone or even close to healing for quite some time, but he was hoping that at least Hinata would be moving a little better. The fact of the matter is that Hinata has trouble sitting down and getting up. His face twists into painful expressions when he walks up the few steps into the gym.

Immediately at his side, Kageyama takes his shoulder bag with little protest and sets it down next to the bench moments later. He spends two full minutes helping Hinata sit on the bench and making sure he's comfortable before backing off a bit. Hinata winces when Tanaka and Noya loudly greet him. He flinches when they reach out to him - only stopped when Suga and Kageyama intercept them - and tries to smile his normal smile.

"Be careful," Suga chides gently. "Don't pop open that split lip."

"Yes, Suga-senpai." Still, Hinata smiles even if it's not his normal, happy smile. Kageyama briefly notes how, even in obvious discomfort, Hinata seems more at ease among them than he is at home. "I promise to be careful." The pure honesty in his voice causes Suga to turn away for a moment, eyes seemingly wet. "Still, I hate sitting on the bench. It's so boring."

Noya laughs. "Once you're all healed up, you'll get to play again."

"Don't take any unnecessary risks," Daichi orders. "If you need help, ask for it."

Hinata manages two nods before wincing. "Yes, senpai." He pauses and then blinks. "Ah! Daichi-senpai?"

"Yes, Hinata?" 

"Can I speak to you after practice?"

Daichi doesn't seem surprised or alarmed. "Of course."

"Thank you."

"No problem."

For most of morning practice, Hinata sits on the bench alternating between staring at the court, the volleyball, and his teammates. Rinse and repeat. There's such a deep-seated longing in his expression. The sympathy is running high. Even Tsukishima keeps his snarky comments to a minimum, eyes flickering over to Hinata every so often as if searching for something the others can't see. 

"He's a caged crow now," Asahi attempts to whisper to Suga, but almost everyone hears it. "It doesn't seem right for him to be sitting there."

"I know," Suga replies. "But Daichi is right. Hinata will heal quicker if he's careful. I'd like for the entire team to play in the prelims and then win nationals."

Kageyama sends a look to the bench and sees that Hinata has been joined by their manager and assistant manager. Yachi is on his left and Shimizu is on his right. Held in Shimizu's hands is Hinata's homework. Both girls are gentle with their touches, offering reassuring smiles and kind eyes, and they're clearly walking him through his homework as he slowly answers the questions on the paper. It's a decent distraction in Kageyama's opinion. If Hinata stresses about school work, he won't try to do something reckless during practice.

The air in the gym seems lighter.

* * *

"Nekoma's captain?" Daichi asks. "Why would you need his number?"

Hinata scratches his arm but determinedly looks up. "His friend, one of the setters, is a really good friend of mine."

Daichi pauses, lips twisted into a frown of concentration before his eyes flash with recognition. "The small, blond boy? Kozi - Koza - "

"Kozume Kenma," Hinata supplies, shrinking just a little. "Yes, that's him." Daichi's eyes catch the way Hinata scratches his arm, dangerously drawing blood close to the surface. The smaller boy seems to be doing it unconsciously.

"Calm down, Hinata. I can give you his number."  _I could just text Kuroo for his friend's number_ , but the thought stops there. He bites the inside of his cheek to keep from smiling when Hinata's eyes light up with glee. "But I heard you mention to Yachi that you don't have a phone right now?"

"My mom is picking me up early from practice," Hinata answers. "I'm sorry for leaving early." His head dips a little. "I promise it won't happen again."

"It's alright. Nothing wrong with that. Replacing your phone is important. Give me a minute and I'll give it to you."

A few minutes later, Daichi stands at the door of the gym and watches Kageyama follow after Hinata like a large, protective shadow. Hinata is talking and limping, but he seems a little happier than he was at practice. Kageyama is carrying his shoulder bag as well. Daichi can see how the younger boy calculates his steps next to Hinata. He stays a perfect, even amount away from Hinata but the position of his body, twisted towards the smaller boy, is tense as if ready to spring into action if Hinata is threatened at any given point. 

His phone vibrates in his pocket.

**[Suga]:**  don't be late for class

**[Daichi]:**  On my way.

* * *

As expected, the other students react terribly compared to the team. By lunch, a lot of them have come up to Hinata with questions - "Did you get in a fight?!" or "Someone beat you up?!" - and they get right in his personal space. Kageyama watches, for only a moment, as the color quickly drains away from Hinata's face. It only serves to make his injuries stand out more and it takes everything in him to not look away.

Hinata looks terrible and small and he needs to intervene right now. He needs to get him out of there before he passes out or gets sick. Just as he's getting up to stop the incoming questions, someone beats him to it. "You all need to back up before you cause him to get hurt worse."

Tsukishima, along with Yamaguchi, stands right behind the group of first years surrounding Hinata. He towers over everyone and his vicious smile is scary enough that the group breaks immediately and many exit the classroom. Kageyama's at Hinata's side moments later, taking in his trembling hands and sweaty face. He feels someone tap his shoulder. He looks to the side and sees a concerned Yamaguchi holding out some folded napkins. "For Hinata," he mouths. Kageyama nods his 'thanks' and takes them.

"It's okay now, dumbass." The familiar nickname has Hinata look at him, skin still pale but eyes coming into focus once again. He presses a folded napkin into Hinata's hand. "For your face," he states when Hinata shoots him a confused look. "You're sweaty. Hurry up so we can eat lunch." But neither he nor Tsukishima or Yamaguchi, both still standing nearby as if on guard duty, rush Hinata to complete this process.

"I don't feel hungry anymore," Hinata mumbles a moment later, face less sweaty. "I just want to close my eyes for a bit."

Kageyama opens his mouth to reply but Yamaguchi beats him to it. "You can rest your head for the rest of the lunch period, Hinata. Don't worry. We'll wake you up for the next period." Hinata's sleepy nod is all they get before his head drops down on his folded arms, out like a light, with the napkin gripped loosely in his hand. 

"He's exhausted," Yamaguchi tells him when Kageyama turns to look at him; confused. "It's been building all day. A power nap would do him some good."

"Just eat your lunch, king." Tsukishima takes a seat at an abandoned desk and pulls out his own carefully arranged meal. "Just let him sleep."

Tsukishima stops talking after that and, judging by the small smile on Yamaguchi's face, this is a normal occurrence. Yamaguchi easily pulls him into a light conversation of volleyball - he really is that easy, apparently - and the lunch period carries on with no one but them in the classroom. Kageyama prefers it this way. Hinata is okay, there's no needless background noise, and he can eat his lunch while engaging in interesting conversation. 

"I don't think he should have come to school today," Yamaguchi tells him quietly. "It's too soon for him. He looked seconds away from collapsing."

"Stubbornness is a horrifying disease," Tsukishima's voice ends on a draw.

"Do you think we can convince him to skip practice and just go home?"

Kageyama shakes his head. "Not a chance. He'll throw a fit."

"Or you could ask Daichi-senpai," Tsukishima throws in without glancing in their direction. "He won't disobey his captain."

"There's an idea," Yamaguchi responds with a smile. "He needs to get all the rest he can."

It's such a tempting idea but he knows exactly how Hinata would react if he found out and he doesn't want to add that on top of growing list of shit Hinata is dealing with right now. Honestly, it's like the smaller boy can't catch a break when it comes to life throwing volleyballs at his head. "If he finds out, you know how he'll react. Do you really want to deal with that?"

"To be honest," Yamaguchi picks at his food, "I'd rather Hinata be mad at me. It'd be better than continuing to watch him force himself to use energy he really can't afford to use."

Okay.

Fair.

He's already pulling out his phone.

**[Kageyama]:**  senpai, hinata is sleeping thru the lunch period

**[Kageyama]:**  he was overw

**[Kageyama]:**  *he was overwhelmed by our classmates

Kageyama glances at Hinata, face turned towards him. His skin is still a frightening pale shade and his bruises stick out like paint splattered on a previously blank canvas. His brows are furrowed and his lips are pinched in discomfort. 

**[daichi-senpai]:**  Does he look sick?

**[Kageyama]:**  really sick

**[Kageyama]:**  his skin is so pale right now

**[Kageyama]:**  his bruises stick out like a sore thumb

**[Kageyama]:**  -attachment-

His phone buzzes several times after that.

**[suga-senpai]:**  go get a teacher right now

**[daichi-senpai]:**  Please inform a teacher.

**[daichi-senpai]:**  He's not well enough to be in school.

**[suga-senpai]:**  he needs to go to a hospital right now

**[suga-senpai]:**  do you have his mom's phone number?

**[Kageyama]:**  yes

**[daichi-senpai]:**  Call Hinata's mom right now. 

**[suga-senpai]:**  send someone to get a teacher while you call her

Yamaguchi volunteers to see if the Nurse's Office, only three doors down, is open.

Kageyama only receives a business-like voicemail and leaves a short, simple message regarding Hinata.

"Lunch is over," Tsukishima states snapping Kageyama back to their surroundings. Yamaguchi is already back. Students are slowly returning to class with many sending Hinata curious looks. "I'll take him to the nurse. Tell your teacher that's where he'll be. I'll text Daichi-senpai and tell him you couldn't get a hold of his mom." His tone leaves no room for argument and, frankly, Kageyama has never seen Tsukishima so irritated. The taller boy keeps sending nasty looks to returning students.

But, for once, he doesn't think any of that irritation is directed at Hinata.

Rather, Hinata's current situation. 

_Even that asshole has a heart_ , he thinks as he watches Yamaguchi help settle a barely conscious Hinata on Tsukishima's back.  _That idiot needs to go back to the hospital or something._  Yamaguchi walks partly behind Tsukishima with his hand out just a bit in case Hinata starts slipping to the side or to gently push his head back up so it's not slumped to the side in an awkward, uncomfortable position.

Half an hour later, silently patting himself on the back for remembering to silence his phone just before class started, Kageyama receives a text. 

**[yamaguchi]:**  hinata's mom picked him up

**[yamaguchi]:**  she asked us to collect his things

**[yamaguchi]:**  she said you can stop by tonight if you want

**[Kageyama]:**  consider it done

* * *

"If he's here tomorrow, I'm going to personally kick his ass when he's all healed up."

"Because that's a smart thing to do," Tsukishima replies with a cocked eyebrow. "Beat him up after he's right as rain and keep him out of practice, out of practice games, and possibly out of the prelims."

Kageyama huffs. 

"Don't be mean, Tsukki," Yamaguchi says while sending Kageyama a sympathetic look. "I understand your feelings, Kageyama, but we all know how stubborn Hinata is. We can only  _hope_  that he'll make a wise choice and stay home. On the bright side, he did manage to get most of his homework done and turned in thanks to Yachi-san and Shimizu-san. That's a plus, I think." 

"Won't mean much if he fails the exams coming up."

Choosing to ignore that comment from the tallest among their group, Kageyama roughly puts on his white t-shirt. It's only the three of them in the club room right now. The third and seconds years have all changed and left for the gym save for Asahi who promised to lock the door when they're done changing. Kageyama gets the feeling they wanted to discuss something while the first years aren't nearby. Either way, he doesn't want to be on the receiving end of one of Daichi's scoldings. 

"He'll be fine," Kageyama states a moment later when the silence carries on longer than he likes. He doesn't know who he's trying to convince at this moment. "He'll be fine. In a couple of weeks, he'll be demanding I toss to him again and again." 

**Author's Note:**

> If you have the time, please review. ♡


End file.
